bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Moonfish
}} is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and also part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. After being defeated and arrested, he is sent to Tartarus prison, where he waits to be executed. Appearance Moonfish is a fairly tall man who stands over most of his allies in terms of height. He has fair skin and black eyes. Most of his physical body cannot be seen because the suit he wears encompasses his entire body. Moonfish wears a black straitjacket that only leaves his mouth exposed. The suit is held together by black restraints decorated with red spikes. These same restraints connect to metal clamps that cover Moonfish's head and keeps lips open, often causing him to drool. Other straps go across Moonfish's torso, waist and the top of his boots. Gallery Moonfish manga.png|Moonfish in the manga. Personality Moonfish is an insane, laconic individual who constantly talks to himself and is fascinated with consuming flesh. He has a habit of repeating key information to himself to stay focused on his objectives. Moonfish can get distracted if he encounters flesh, including living people or severed limbs. His obsession even leads him to closely inspect and admire Mezo Shoji's arm after Moonfish severed it. Moonfish's actions are almost completely dictated by his crazed obsession. He likely only joined the League of Villains to gain access to more flesh rather than following the ideology left behind by Stain. Moonfish warned Shoto and Katsuki not to get in the way of his work because their flesh would distract him. During the ensuing fight, Moonfish constantly told them to show him their flesh. He also attacked Dark Shadow out of anger because it interrupted the aforementioned fight and deprived Moonfish of his "prize". Abilities Overall Abilities: Being one of the strongest members of the Vanguard Action Squad, Moonfish exhibits great experience and skill while in battle. Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo, two students who are considered to be more powerful than the average Pro-Hero, could barely defend against Moonfish's onslaught. Though it should be noted that both students were hindered in using their fire-based Quirks whilst being in a burning forest. It took the full power of Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow to defeat Moonfish in a single attack. Quirk : Moonfish's Quirk gives him the ability to lengthen, sharpen, and manipulate his teeth into a web of powerful blades. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Moonfish's design and obsession with flesh may have been inspired by the from the , in particular Chatterer. They both have no eyes (or covered eyes in Moonfish's case), wide-open mouths with hooks pulling their lips back, and outfits of black leather. *Ironically, Moonfish's namesake, , is a species of fish that does not have any teeth. Quotes *(To himself, about Mezo Shoji's severed arm) "Pretty. So pretty. No. This is work. So alluring. But no. Can't...Pretty flesh. Gah! So enticing though...Gotta do the job." *(To Fumikage Tokoyami) "Fleshhh...no good. Flesh. Need flesh...No good. No good. Can't forgive you. I'll be the one to see those boys' innards!!! Do not snatch my prizes!!" References Site Navigation pl:Moonfish Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Convicts Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Transformers Category:B-Rank Villains Category:Tartarus Convicts